In the woods
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [OneShot] [Lyredy, para BetSama] ¿Que tan probable era de que pudiese haber un nuevo día en medio de una guerra?, Así como, ¿que tan común era encontrar a un niño en medio del bosque? ¿O que tantas posibilidades era la de volver a encontrarte con una persona que creías desaparecida?


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holi! bueno, como siempre vengo super tardisimo, pero aquí estoy para entregar un OS para Betsama por haber ganado el segundo lugar!, y bueno como pediste Lyredy, aquí te traigo algo pequeño hecho desde el fondo de mi corahueco, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo en el universo original del manga, espero que te guste mucho :3**

 **sin más, los dejo con la lectura c:**

 **las N/A las pondré al final.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Definitivamente aquella misión que había tomado había sido algo pesada, aunque no era la gran cosa para él. Hace un poco más de cuarenta minutos había dejado el pequeño pueblo donde pasó la noche anterior, y según si no se equivocaba estaba a unos veinte o quince minutos de llegar al próximo pueblo. El sonido de las hojas rompiéndose con la suela de sus botas era el único ruido —además del leve viento—, se acomodó un poco el cuello de su capa y lo ajusto lo suficiente para que esta no quedará tan floja. Inhalo algo de aire y lo soltó para ver como el vapor salía de su boca. Amaba que el clima fuese frío. Con cada paso que daba y gracias al humo que salía de algunas chimeneas, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de aquel próximo pueblo, era cierto que quería llegar pronto al gremio pero, también debía intentar descansar una noche más, sin mencionar que amaba hacer está clase de misiones o viajes de vuelta al gremio en solitario.

Mientras se adentraba más con cada paso que daba, algo había llamado su atención por completo.

¿Qué tan probable era encontrarse a un pequeño y solitario niño —que no pasaba ni de los tres años de edad— en las profundidades del bosque?

Sin pensarlo se acercó cautelosamente a una distancia considerable al infante.

— ¿Estás perdido, niño?—Cuestiono con un tanto de curiosidad al notar que el niño aquel estaba de espaldas y en cuclillas.

Al escuchar la voz desconocida, él niño giro un poco su cabeza a la izquierda encontrándose con un hombre joven que lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

—No. —Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo a la pregunta de aquel hombre mientras volvía a lo suyo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Volvió a preguntar al ver como el infante volvía a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Cortando flores. —Dijo con algo de emoción en su pequeña voz mientras le mostraba las flores que había juntado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Sus ojos y su curiosidad por aquel niño habían aumentado más de lo normal.

—Ur. —Después de que él niño respondiera, como si se tratase de esos momentos de incertidumbre en donde recibes alguna clase de respuesta o pista, el viento helado comenzó a soplar.

Aunque, también se había preguntado, si las probabilidades de encontrar a un niño con un nombre que soñaba con dar a uno de los suyos algún día…

—…

.

.

.

 _La situación no había favorecido del todo bien, desde que había pasado aquello extraño junto aquel enorme ojo en el cielo, se había separado de Chelia. Además estaba preocupado por la menor de las Blendy, ya que por lo que supo había sacrificado todo su poder mágico con el tercer origen, y ahora para el enemigo ella sería un blanco mucho más fácil, pero aun así confiaba el Chelia y de antemano sabía que donde sea que estuviera ella estaría bien. Justo ahora llevaba sobre su espalda a un hombre inconsciente de cabello azul y con un peculiar tatuaje en el lado derecho de su rostro, sin mencionar que a unos pocos pasos adelante iba una chica de cabellos rosas, la misma que había llegado a salvar a Juvia de aquel ataque por la espalda. Tenía poco de haberse topado con ellos dos, incluso aquel sujeto de melena azul estaba bien hasta que repentinamente se desplomo en el suelo, Meredy —si no mal recordaba ese era su nombre— insistió en que ella llevaría la responsabilidad de Jellal, pero Lyon no accedió de forma fácil, no era de caballeros dejar que una dama llevara todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros así que él fue insistente en llevar a aquel hombre sobre su espalda hasta que ella accedió._

 _—Podemos descansar aquí está noche. —Dijo la fémina parada sobre una enorme roca para tener mejor visión y a los pocos segundos se bajó de aquella roca—. Hay un pequeño río a unos pocos pasos, podemos pescar algo para cenar._

 _—Bien. —Añadió él albino mirando de forma un tanto curiosa como Meredy se había puesto en cuclillas al lado de un árbol y juntaba hojas de este mismo—. Él puede descansar aquí._

 _Sin más Lyon había bajado al chico de cabello azul de su espalda y lo dejo recargado sobre uno de los árboles que había en ese lugar. Volvió a fijar su vista en Meredy, que ahora se encontraba echando algo de tierra sobre las hojas que había juntado con algunas ramas. Sabía que estaban sobre un campo de batalla y que no era el momento para esas cosas, pero no podía dejar de mirar detalladamente a aquella chica, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando lo de los dragones en Corcus, pero estaba demasiado perturbado por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado con Gray. Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de volverla a ver pudo detallarla mucho mejor, y sí, Meredy era una chica muy atractiva, no, la palabra que Lyon utilizaría para describir a Meredy era "linda", demasiado linda. Y no, no se sentía como cuando la primera vez que vio a Juvia después de aquellos siete años que duraron congelados. Con Meredy había sido un poco distinto ya que, tuvo que fijarse bien en ella una segunda ocasión._

 _Una voz en su mente le gritaba que dejara de pensar en esas cosas, que no era el momento ya que estaban en medio de una guerra, pero por otro lado le era meramente imposible no pensar en ella. ¿Ahora aplicaba aquello que él juraba había sido amor a primera vista con Juvia? ¿O es que era amor a segunda vista? Gruño por lo bajo, odiaba que su mente fuese débil cuando se trataba de alguna chica linda, y más por como nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza le decía "¡hey idiota no es tiempo para eso, estamos en medio de una guerra!". El chico decidió ir al río que estaba cerca, se justificó diciendo que iría a pescar algo para cenar._

 _El tiempo pasó y aún no pescaba nada, o más bien no quería hacerlo y solo se quedó sentado lanzado pequeñas rocas al agua._

 _Suspiro y alzo su mirada a aquel cielo estrellado que esa noche dejaba ver._

 _— ¿Está todo bien?_

 _Aquella voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, pues era de la misma fémina que en menos de un día había hecho que su cabeza fuese un dilema total. Giró un poco su cabeza para verla situarse a un lado de él. La contemplo por el rabillo del ojo y aparto su mirada de ella._

 _Soltó un suspiro con pesar._

 _Efectivamente, no estaba equivocado._

 _Meredy era demasiado hermosa._

 _—Sí. —Respondió a la pregunta de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _—Bueno, hace un poco más de media hora que habías dicho que vendrías a pescar algo, termine el campamento improvisado y solo ya no te vi regresar. —Acoto la joven de cabellos rosas. No es que se hubiera asustado o algo, sabía que Lyon era un mago fuerte y no sería fácil de vencer en dado caso de haberse topado con algún enemigo. Ella lo miro de reojo y soltó una pequeña risilla que llamo la atención del albino—. Veo que no pescaste nada, sí querías pasar un rato a solas debiste decirlo._

 _Él chico albino iba a decir algo, pero decidió guardar silencio. Ambos decidieron quedarse así sin decir nada, solo se dedicaron a estar sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de ese bello panorama nocturno junto a aquel enorme y cristalino lago. Entre pequeños ratos ambos se miraban de reojo, un par de veces llegaron a cruzar sus ojos y solo volvían a desviar sus miradas con algo de nerviosismo y pequeñas risillas. Y no, no era de esos silencios incomodos. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro._

 _—Vaya ironía, ¿no? —Meredy decidió romper el silencio ganándose una mirada curiosa de Lyon. Ella junto sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y llevo sus manos por debajo para sujetar sus piernas—. Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando nos conocimos estábamos en medio de una batalla con dragones...—Ella tomo algo de aire y tardo unos minutos en hablar, aún se le complicaba un poco hablar de ese tema, puesto que después de aquella batalla no volvió a saber nada de Ultear—. Y ahora está guerra…_

 _—Tiene sentido. —Acotó, pues el argumento de la muchacha estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Cómo siguió él?_

 _— ¿Jellal? —Lyon asintió dando a entender que se refería al hombre de cabellera azul—. Supongo que bien, antes de venir para acá le eche un vistazo y sigue durmiendo._

 _Y de nuevo el silencio se volvió a tornar._

 _Lyon siguió con su vista al frente, divagando entre sus pensamientos. Mientras que Meredy había cambiado un poco su posición, colocando ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y en el hueco que dejaban estos hundió su cabeza. Eso llamo la atención de Lyon, puesto que fue tan repentino su cambio, ahora podía mirarla sin sentir pena al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, pero verla en esa pose hacía que el corazón se le encogiera poco a poco._

 _— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto intentando sonar normal._

 _—No es nada. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire para continuar—. ¿Sabes? Soy una criminal que es buscada por el consejo de magia…he hecho cosas terribles de las cuales he estado enmendando mis pecados…me he enfrentado a oponentes demasiado fuertes, incluso una vez estuve a nada de morir. —Hizo otra pausa recordando su enfrentamiento con Juvia—. Tampoco soy una persona grandiosa que debería estar orgullosa de esas cosas, pero…_

 _Lyon escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Meredy, entre pequeños ratos la miraba y después fijaba su vista otro punto. De un momento a otro apenas pudo notar que tenía alrededor de su cuello dos ligeros brazos rodeándole y unos labios que torpemente se habían acercado a los suyos. Tardo un poco en reaccionar hasta que de nueva cuenta sintió como la fémina se posicionaba por encima de él. Ella seguía moviendo sus labios, cosa que lo motivo a corresponderle. Y joder, se sentía jodidamente bien tenerla así de cerca, sentir sus cuerpos demasiado cerca mientras se robaban la respiración del otro. Lyon llevo sus manos a la cadera femenina e hizo un poco de presión para hacer que sus cuerpos pudieran sentirse en un roce más íntimo. Ella siseo al sentir aquella cercanía y tembló levemente al sentir como el albino se separaba de sus labios para ir a explorar su cuello, olfateando el aroma que la joven desprendía. En ningún momento se apartó de Meredy, no hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y claro también al darse cuenta que ya había a la chica de la prenda que le cubría el pecho._

 _Y la alejo de sí mismo, mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada._

 _— ¿Por qué tú-…_

 _—No está bien. —Soltó de golpe aquellas palabras. Meredy seguía mirándolo de forma confusa—. No está bien la forma en la que estamos haciendo esto, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Dijo ella tratando de no sonar ofendida._

 _—Mira, no me lo tomes a mal. —Prosiguió el albino revolviendo sus cabellos—. No es que tú no seas linda ni que no quiera estar contigo per-…_

 _—Estamos en medio de una guerra. —Finalizo ella cruzando sus brazos mientras Lyon solo asintió lentamente—. No creas que no lo sé._

 _—Tal vez suene raro, más porque muy pocas veces nos hemos visto pero, créeme que si nos encontráramos en otra situación yo…yo no dudaría en querer estar contigo._

 _Meredy al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes del albino no dudo en volver a posicionarse encima de él, cosa que volvió tomar de forma desprevenida a Lyon y más al sentir como ella lo sujetaba con ambas manos del rostro y miraba con esos intensos ojos verdes._

 _—También lo entiendo. —Repitió—. Pero, ¿Qué tal si no hay un mañana? ¿O un amanecer?_

 _Lyon proceso aquellas preguntas en su mente, por un lado tenía razón, pero por otro lado tampoco quería que se diesen así las cosas en esa situación, no quería verse como de esos sujetos que aprovechan solo el momento porque se da así de la nada y mucho menos quería que Meredy se sintiese del mismo modo. Pero tener los ojos inquietantes de Meredy, viéndolo de aquella forma tan intensa le hacía pensar en que sí debían aprovechar el momento aunque estuviesen en medio de una guerra, puesto que tal vez era algo que ambos querían que pasara desde hace tiempo. Y la vio sonreír levemente._

 _—Sí tú sientes lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento. —Amplio un poco su sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Lyon al instante en que ella le mostraba su muñeca donde un pequeño enlace de color rosa brillaba._

 _Lyon por inercia volteo a ver su misma muñeca comprobando que él también llevaba aquel enlace y después volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban nuevamente de forma inquietante. Sin más preámbulos Meredy volvió a tomar el rostro del joven albino, pero antes de que pudiese unir sus labios con los de él, Lyon había tomado la iniciativa de recostarla y posicionarse ahora él encima de ella, para ambos terminar entregándose a sus más remotos deseos carnales que se habían dado en medio de aquella guerra contra el imperio Álvarez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lyon odiaba recordar aquella noche. No por lo que había pasado, sino porque a la mañana siguiente que despertó no había rastro alguno de Meredy, solo la capa que había usado para cubrirse y nada más. Durante el trayecto de la guerra la había estado buscando, pero jamás volvió a verla.

— ¡Llegamos! —Aquella vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos. Casi olvidaba que había decidido acompañar a la entrada del pueblo escondido a ese pequeño niño que se encontró en el bosque cortando flores—. Mamá puede ayudarle.

Lyon solo asintió. Para ser un niño que no pasara de los tres años de edad, era muy inteligente, no le sorprendía del todo porque a esa edad él mismo también había aprendido muchas cosas y entre ella la magia de creación gracias a Ur. Vio como aquel niño paso por delante de él y le hacía señas de que lo siguiera, el albino suspiro y decidió seguirlo.

Parecía que ese niño sabía lo que hacía.

Una vez que ya se habían adentrado al pueblo, Lyon pudo notar que a pesar del inmenso frío que hacía, que era un lugar muy acogedor. Había puestos de todo tipo, fruta, verdura, plantas, animales, pociones y demás cosas que suelen verse comúnmente en esa clase de lugares. También pudo darse cuenta de que él niño ese recibía muchos saludos de personas de cada puesto, muy probablemente ya era conocido por todos en el pueblo aquel. Luego lo vio detenerse a unos pasos de una pequeña casita, donde una anciana lo había saludado y dado un abrazo, él niño sonrió ante el afecto de la señora y después volteo para buscar con la mirada al adulto albino que lo acompañaba. Y una vez que lo visualizo le hizo un ademan con la mano de que lo siguiera.

—Tu mamá lleva cerca de media hora buscándote, Ur. —Le dijo la misma anciana de hace un rato, cosa que al o que el niño solo sonrió diciendo un "lo sé".

Lyon saludo de forma cortes a la anciana haciendo una leve reverencia y volvió a tomar su camino por donde el niño aquel había ido. Entraron por una puerta que estaba por uno de los costados.

— ¿Puedes esperarme aquí? —Le cuestiono de forma repentina, cosa que confundió un poco al albino.

—Claro, adelante.

Y nada más pudo ver como el niño entraba por otra puerta cerrándola tras de sí. No pasaron ni cinco minutos el niño volvió a salir con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Ven, ven, ven! —El infante al estar tan emocionado se acercó a Lyon jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo a la habitación donde antes había entrado, la cual para sorpresa del albino era una cocina con varios hornos y muchas charolas de pan—. ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá ya puedes venir!

Dentro de ese mismo lugar había otra puerta, la cual solo era cubierta por una cortina, de ahí se miraba claramente la silueta de una mujer que se estaba ajustando lo que parecía ser un delantal y se esuchaba como ponía lo que parecía ser un jarrón sobre una mesa.

—Arthur, sabes lo que te he dicho con respecto a los extraños. —Se escuchó muy apenas por detrás de la cortina.

—No es un extraño mamá, es un amigo. —Reprocho el niño haciendo un leve puchero, cosa que le pareció muy tierna al albino.

—Ur, siempre has tenido complicaciones para hablar con las demás personas. —Y la mujer salió de aquel lugar dejando la cortina de lado—. ¿Qué clase de amigo podría ser?

Al escuchar más de cerca la voz, Lyon volteo en cuestión de segundos para poder conocer a la madre del niño aquel, pero simplemente no esperaba aquello.

Simplemente no lo esperaba, no podía asimilarlo. Parecía tan real…pero debía ser una maldita broma o coincidencia, tal vez era alguien muy parecida a ella. Pero Lyon no era tan tonto, y ahora se encontraba nuevamente peleando su subconsciente como aquella vez. Y es que, carajo, la tenía nuevamente frente a sus ojos, aunque su forma de vestir era más pueblerina —como la de las mujeres que llego a ver afuera—, con esos vestidos que son hasta más debajo de la rodilla de color melón acompañado por un delantal color durazno y su cabello atado a una trenza de lado. Y sus ojos, joder, después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda.

—Lyon…—Y ella después de tanto tiempo, apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de aquel albino.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **[N/A]:**

 **Gracias a muchos fanarts de blamedorange me pude también inspirar para hacer esto :3**

 **Bueno, se suponía que esto debía ser un drabble, pero busque mil forma de resumirlo más no pude hacerlo y decidí dejarlo como un OS, BetSama, nuevamente espero que de verdad te haya gustado. Aunque lamento dejarlo con un final así -es que amo los finales inconclusos ewe (?)-, también vuelvo a mencionar que, se me complico manejar un poco que fuera en el Universo Original, por eso también había recurrido a hacerlo como que situándolo después de la guerra de Alvarez :'v**

 **en fin...no tengo más que decir, espero que les haya gustado :'v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
